


gimme, gimme that love, i'll be waiting for ya'

by nevergoinghome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoinghome/pseuds/nevergoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucking loves Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme, gimme that love, i'll be waiting for ya'

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sorta happened at 12 am when i was thinking about louis and liam (which isn't a rare occurrence) so there's that. this is my first time ever writing a liam louis thing so it's going to be really bad. ALSO forgive me for any silly mistakes i make. title from grouplove's song let me in.

Louis'd be lying if he said he didn't love Liam. Truth be told, everyone loves Liam, but not the way Louis does. Louis fucking _loves_ Liam and it kills him that he's too blind to see it. And it didn't help that Louis wasn't so subtle about it. Sometimes he'd poke Liam at inappropriate times because it annoyed the absolute shit out of him. Or maybe he'd hold Liam just a _little_ bit longer than usual. And for the life of him his eyes always seemed to light up when Liam walked in the room. Maybe he's had _too_ many thoughts of sucking on Liam's birthmark right underneath his adam's apple until he couldn't take it any longer. And boy was Louis in love with him. He always thought it was weird considering that's his fucking band mate. But it didn't matter (at this point nothing mattered more than Liam).

So that day they returned from a dreaded seven months on tour being locked away on the same tour bus for days upon end, Louis didn't even think twice about saying bye to Liam. It was in his best interest to ignore Liam (if that was even possible). That didn't stop Liam from visiting Louis back in London after spending two weeks with his parents and his sisters. Initially, Louis was going to ignore the door, but the constant banging on the door was doing his head in. After a sigh he reluctantly got up letting Liam in. He rushed in settling on Louis's couch as if he didn't know Louis was ignoring him considering he made a pretty big scene at the airport. With a clear of the throat, Liam asked Louis why he had been ignoring him. Louis was quick to change the subject with _do you want tea?_ or _how was your mum? haven't seen her in a while yeah?_ Though, that didn't stop Liam from bugging the absolute hell out of him. _Louuuuuuuuu_ he'd whine hoping to get _something_ out of him. That _was_ working up until Liam came in the kitchen crowding Louis in the corner where he'd surrender under those big brown doe eyes that made him want to melt. It was then that Louis would pound his fist on Liam's broad chest whispering I love you I love you _I fucking love you._ Now what Louis didn't expect was for Liam to tilt his chin up and fucking kiss him. Something exploded in Louis and he was completely frozen only allowing Liam access. It takes Louis a full minute to come through and fuck he's been waiting so long for this exact moment. He wraps his arms around Liam's neck to bring him closer even though it's nearly impossible. Louis can't fucking breathe. And for fucks sake he doesn't want it to end, but it does when Liam pulls away, panting and lips so pink. _God I've been waiting for you to say that_ is all Liam can mutter, breathlessly.


End file.
